


An Oath Unbroken

by firestix



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestix/pseuds/firestix
Summary: Jaime has to make an impossible choice and decides to spend his final night in the bed of the woman he loves.





	An Oath Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having a lot of feelings after episode 4 which basically led me to write 3000 words of heartfelt porn.  
> Enjoy x 
> 
> Obviously some spoilers for season 8 ep 4.

The Gods, old and the new, hadn’t been kind to Jaime Lannister. His life, a noble birth surrounded by riches but no warmth, had been filled with misfortune. But all those things had led him to Brienne, a better knight than he could ever wish to be.  
He dared to dream of a life with her, their golden-haired children playing in the sapphire waters of Tarth.  
A second chance.  
But all that was dashed to pieces once he heard The Dragon Queen’s fleets had been reduced to splinters and one of her dragons was met with a watery grave.  
Cersi would never be stopped and she would destroy the dream he so longed for. 

He might be a changed man but there were still traces of selfishness in him. He should have disappeared like a shadow in the night, to meet whatever fate awaited him at Kingslanding. But at dinner, he saw the warm glow of Brienne’s skin in the candlelight, a soft smile on her lips as she conversed with Pod. He was a weak man after all. 

He waited in their - in Brienne’s - chambers. He tossed a log onto the fire, it crackled as the fire devoured it. He looked into the flames, wondering if this Lord of Light was laughing at him if he even mattered at all in the grand scheme of things. He’s seen what this god could do on the battlefield. If only it had such miracles for him.  
The door creaked open, followed by Brienne’s familiar footsteps. He kept his eyes on the flames as a gentle hand curved onto the back of his neck, carding upwards into his hair. Only in the privacy of their chamber did Brienne allow such casual affection. He stilled any thoughts of tomorrows.  
“Everything alright?” She said, stroking his hair one last time before moving across the room.  
Jaime stood up and followed her quietly. She turned and paused, watching him with her large blue eyes. He imagined the sea at Tarth shared their depths but not their sincerity.  
He reached out and undid the straps that held Oathkeeper to her hip. The leather slipped away, the sword would have cluttered to the ground if Brienne hadn’t grabbed it.  
He took it from her, simply holding it a moment before resting it against the wall.  
There was a part of him that screaming at him, that he was being a fool and why should he give up this woman, his future for the good of Westeros. For a world that kind to neither of them.  
Brienne kissed him, startling him out of his thoughts. Her lips tasted of wine and something else he couldn’t describe what was simply her.  
As they kissed, slower and more exploratory than their first night, he knew why he had to save this godforsaken world. Brienne saw goodness in this world and - thank the gods - in him. So many times either of them could have died - should have died. How they survived the battle with the dead was beyond him but he would take every moment he could have with her.  
At some point their clothes had gone, bless Brienne’s efficiency. He felt the bed nudge at the back of his legs, causing him to sit down, pulling Brienne into his lap.  
They pulled apart, their breath heavy and mingling together. He reached up with his left hand and caressed her face. Her eyes fluttered shut as he ran his fingers along her cheek, her nose, her kiss-bitten lips.  
In this position, he was eye level with her chest. Even standing she was a good few inches taller than him. He loved the difference between them, it made him feel safe in ways he never thought he could.  
Her eyelashes fluttered, revealing her eyes again.  
“Jaime, I -”  
No, don’t say it, he thought as he pulled her back to his lips, swallowing her words. They never said it, he knew how she felt but hearing those words would be too much.  
She moaned as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, one hand clutching his hair. He wound his right arm around her waist and dragged her closer.  
The fire snapped in the hearth.  
Brienne rolled her hips against him, still unsure of what to do with her body but following her instincts. Jaime let out a moan of his own when she ground against his hardening length, her nails gliding down his back.  
Pulling away from her lips, allowing a few short kisses before turning his attention to her pale neck. He grazed his teeth over the flesh before sucking kisses along it. She gasped, her breasts heaving as he nibbled his way down the column of her neck. At her collar bones, there was still the silvery slivers of the bear claw marks.  
He should have known back then that he was so far gone for this woman when he jumped into a bear pit without a weapon or a plan. Only the blind knowledge that he had to save her.  
He kissed the scars, thankful they were only scars and hadn’t been fatal. Soft lips pressed against his hairline, the caress of her breath on his skin giving him goosebumps.  
He continued his ministration until he came to her peaked breasts. The light bruising from their frenzied lovemaking from a few nights before was fading. He sucked on one nipple, not being able to contain his breathy chuckle at her sharp gasp. Gods how he would love to hear that sound for the rest of his life.  
He jumped slightly when Brienne flicked his ear.  
“You’re teasing me,” She said, her offended tone betrayed by her arousal.  
Jaime turned his face up at her. In the firelight, her cheeks were red and her usually sleeked hair was disheveled. He chuckled again, a smile spreading across his face.  
“Why I wouldn’t dream of doing such a thing, “ He paused, then added in a low voice, “Ser Brienne.”  
Her eyes widened, her blush spreading down her cheeks to her perfect breasts.  
She pushed him back on to the bed, the force of it made him bounce on the feathered mattress. Knowing she had the strength to maneuver him however she pleased sent a pleasant shiver through him.  
There was a scuffle as they moved onto the bed, it was anything but graceful yet seeing her pupils blown wide made something burn hot in the pit of his stomach.  
He pulled her down again, already starved of her kisses. She lowered herself beside him, running her hand on his chest. Her hands were calloused as any knight yet were soft as a woman. Her gentle touch still shocked him, the first time he noticed it was when he fell into her arms when they bathed together. No one had ever held him so tenderly. The memory of her touch stayed with him for days after that.  
Cersi had never been gentle, her hands had been soft as any noblewoman should but she would hold onto him as if he were the only thing that mattered until her nails would break the skin. There had been a time he did matter to her and she had been everything to him.  
He pulled away from Brienne, pushing away all thoughts of Cersi as he stared into Brienne’s face. She smiled and her hand drifted up to caress his face. If all the awful things that had happened in the world lead up to their unlikely union Jaime would do all again.  
His right arm was trapped under her. He had just enough room to lift it and started to remove his golden hand.  
Brienne sat up, sitting back on her heels and took over taking it off. Jaime danced his left hand along her thigh, watching her gently take off the hand and the bindings. She kissed the joint and pressed it against her cheek.  
His throat felt tight, wanting to look away but his eyes were captured by her.  
Brienne kissed his wrist, “You might not be the fighter you once were, but you are the good man you’ve always been,” she said.  
He wanted to give a snarky remark, or anything to release the tension in his chest but nothing came to mind.  
“Come here,” he whispered instead and marveled at how naturally she leaned down and kissed him again.  
He held her close with his right arm and clasped his left hand around her neck. Her palm found his chest again, pausing over his racing heart. Then, those marvelous fingers traveled down, gliding across his taut stomach, making his muscles jump.  
He caught her laugh as he squirmed under her touch.  
“Are you teasing me, Ser Brienne?” Jaime breathed.  
“Yes, I believe I am,” Brienne said, smiling against his lips as she kissed him again, “Who would have guessed Jaime Lannister is ticklish?”  
“It’s a secret for you alone,” Jaime said then sucked in a harsh breath when her warm fingers wrapped around his length.  
She turned her face away to look down his body. Her expression was soft, almost curious, as she watched herself pump his cock.  
Then, there was a rustle of sheets as she moved down his body, leaving a trail of hot kisses in her wake. Jaime closed his eyes, feeling the heat behind his eyelids. Every soft kiss, graze of her teeth, cleansed his body, leaving only her imprint. His body belonged to her now and she could use it however she wished.  
Then her mouth was on him and he truly thought he would die in that very moment. He never expected her to do it, they never had. Her inexperience was clear and it took her a little bit of experimenting to get a good amount of rhythm and suction going.  
A strange sound escaped his lips, bordering on a sob, and he reached out for her, his fingered finding anything of her to grasp onto. Her hands found his and they interlaced their fingers as she continued to bob her head.  
He allowed his eyes to open, to look down at her. The vision of her lips around him, her cheeks flushed and their hands together would have been enough to send him over the edge.  
“Brienne,” He said once his mouth decided to cooperate, “Stop…”  
Brienne pulled away, a string of saliva falling away from the tip of his cock.  
Her eyebrows knitted together and she looked at the floor, “It wasn’t very good….next time-”  
Jaime sat up sharply and grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to him. “Not at all,” He said, “Quite the opposite - You were wonderful. But I want this to last.”  
She came willingly as he pulled her into a kiss, the taste of himself on her tongue made him moan.  
He felt greedy, wishing there would be a next time, many next times. Even what they had now was remarkable, really almost impossible. He wouldn’t be a Lannister if he was content with only what he was given.  
A sudden need burned through him, he needed to taste her. He nudged her back onto the bed and slotted between her legs, allowing the heat to rush through him as his cock slid against her wetness. She gasped into his mouth, a shiver skittering across her skin.  
He pulled away, his heart stuttering as she tried to follow after his lips. He held her face, laying her back against the pillows, her short hair reminiscent of a halo.  
He pushed away the tightness in his chest and smiled instead. He slowly kissed down her body, soaking in every hitched breath and breathless sigh. Her snow white skin was littered with bruises and abrasions, some from battle others from their previous nights of passion. His mind drifted to the men who had rejected her, mocked her. In the years they had known each other and the events that had brought them together he was thankful he had grown to see that she was, in fact, the most beautiful woman in all of Westeros - In her heart and body. Her body was strong, yet shapely still. Her hips curved into her muscular thighs and her smooth stomach fluttered as he showered it in light presses of his lips.  
Then amongst her tight, golden curls, his mouth found her wet heat. The first time he did this to her she had startled so badly she accidentally kicked him. This time, her legs fell open for him with one leg slung over his shoulder.  
“Oh, Jaime,” Brienne gasped, pushing her heel into his back.  
He kissed her there, open-mouthed and messy, the flat of his tongue sweeping along her bundle of nerves. He couldn’t help his own moan as he pressed his face closer to her, breathing in her sweet, musky scent. He sucked on her clit, holding her leg in place with his left hand.  
“Jaime!”  
Brienne’s fingers tangled into his hair, unashamed to hold him in place as she ground her cunt into him.  
Yes, Jaime thought, find your release.  
Her legs began to shake, her stomach tensed as she was nearing her peak. Jaime lapped at her in vigor, slipping a finger into her wet heat.  
Brienne let out a cry, her body tensed as a burst of wetness covered Jaime’s face and hand. He continued to pump into her and lick her until she went totally limp.  
If this was where it ended tonight, he was content. She pulled him up and they locked eyes for a moment.  
“Jaime…” She whispered, beckoning him to her.  
In another world, another life, he would have come to her every time his name was on her lips as if he was created for that single purpose.  
He crawled up her body and laid beside her. They kissed again, their sweat-slick bodies pressed against each other. Their hands traveled around each other's skin, feeling every smooth surface and scars.  
He felt her push against him, putting a leg over his hip to pull them closer together. They rolled until Brienne was on her back with Jaime nestled between her legs. They continued to kiss as Jaime rolled his hips into her.  
Brienne huffed impatiently and slithered her hand down to line his cock up with her entrance. Jaime released her mouth from his to look at her face. He rolled his hips forward, the head of his cock sinking into her. She breathed in sharply, her brows pulled together.  
She was still so tight so he moved so slowly. She gripped his bicep and breathed short breaths.  
“Brienne…” He gasped, his body shaking from the effort of not just pushing into her.  
Her hand tightened around the back on his neck, keeping him close. They kept their eyes locked together, sharing the air between them.  
Once he was buried to the hilt, her head fell back and her eyes fluttered closed. Her neck was just too inviting so he leaned up and sucked at the skin there.  
“For God sake Jaime move,” She said at last.  
Jaime couldn’t help but laugh, “As you wish.”  
He rolled his hip and they both gasped. It took a few more shallow thrusts for Brienne to roll her hips back into him. With her strong legs wrapped around his hips, he moved faster and harder.  
She had to lean her head down to meet his lips but they collided with a messy, gasping kiss. Brienne’s name was on his lips as he moved in and out of her. Every slide of his cock causing stars behind his eyes.  
Suddenly, he found himself flipped onto his back, air escaping him as he landed on the mattress. Brienne sank onto his cock again and began to ride him. What did he do to deserve this?  
Their voices rose together, probably loud enough for the whole of Winterfell to hear. She anchored her hands on his chest as she fucked herself on his cock over and over again.  
He tried to fight it but he felt the telltale tingling in his toes and the coiled heat in his gut desperate to be released.  
“Bri…Brienne, I’m close…you have to-” He tried to say through his gasps.  
She slowed her pace, looking down at him with heavy eyes and her hair framing her face. She shook her head and started to roll her hips again.  
“I want all of you, Jamie Lannister,” She said.  
Jaime couldn’t bring himself to deny her any part of himself, not tonight. He reached up and cradled her face as she continued to ride him.  
He could feel her tightening around him as she chased after her own release. He didn’t want to fight it any longer. He sat up and pulled her into him, dragging her lips to his as he thrust up into her. He poured every unspoken thing into her gasping mouth, praying she would somehow know, understand what he must do.  
They reached their release together, he emptied himself into her waiting heat and felt her wetness slip onto his thighs. He buried his face into her neck, smothering his sobs as the aftershocks of his orgasm subsided. She pressed her lips onto the crown of his head, holding him in her arms. They stayed that way for a little while until Jaime couldn’t feel his legs.  
They eventually untangled themselves, both groaning at their sore muscles and cramped joints. Jaime pulled the covers over them both, laying down beside her.  
She looked up at him with sleepy, satisfied eyes and he couldn’t help kissing the tip of her nose.  
After a few minutes and rearranging themselves, Brienne fell asleep with her back pressed against his chest. Jaime softly ran his hand over her stomach, savoring the curve of it. 

Fully dressed, he sat on the chair before the fire. Brienne’s soft breath from the bed drifted from where she was sheltered under the pile of wolf furs.  
The fire spat at his boots, a log split apart under the unforgiving heat, falling into two clean halves. He glanced at Oathkepper glinting in the firelight. With the scent of her on his skin, he slipped out of the room and into the clutches of the cold outside. 

He rode out into the night, Brienne’s cries carried in the wind. The road to Kingslanding would be long, his only comfort was knowing Brienne would be safe in Winterfell. Whatever happened, Cersi would never be allowed to lay a finger on her and if that was the last oath he ever kept then so be it.


End file.
